


He Likes White Sweaters

by Kaito_Momota



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: AU, Coffee, Cute Dorks, Falling In Love, M/M, Other tags to be added, Sweaters guys!!, The Batter will wear sweaters!!, dunno what the tags should be this is still pretty new, im gonna try to continue this again maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Momota/pseuds/Kaito_Momota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie is curious of the man who comes to his shop so very often. He needs to know more of the strange man.</p><p>This man who is soft spoken, tall, and almost always wearing a baseball uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, although writing the first chapter was a wonderful feeling I know it will only get harder to write. Also, I will try to update as much as possible! Enjoy this chapter!

/His name is Michael Batture. But it is not the name he is most commonly known by. How do I know this, you ask? Well my dear friend, that is one of the many secrets of this Merchant./

/Details. I know all of them./

Zacharie was quiet when thinking about this. It was a silly thing to think especially when he knew nothing if the Purificator's name. Although Michael did fit him well. Often he pondered such useless things. Why did it matter to him? That was his biggest question.

He thought of his life as a game, his own little world that he could control and be safe in. He was often called childish for this, yes, he didn't want to face the real world but that wasn't his choice. Zacharie still had a job, just as any adult would, running a little shop himself. It sold quite random things from food to weaponry. Quite a variation of things. Customers were few, but he managed to keep his shop running.

But there was one customer that came at least once a week. Michael. Ok so, that wasn't really his name but the Merchant liked to think it was. He was a mysterious creature, the man who was clothed in a baseball uniform regularly. He had a strange personality about him. The man was quiet and reserved, strong willed and confident, calm and collected, focused and determined. The list could go on even if Zacharie only knew him from over the counter interactions.

The Merchant wanted to know more of this man- whatever he was called. He had a plan, Zacharie would invite the white clad man over after closing hours. Perhaps they could converse over a cup of coffee. Yes, it was a good and simple plan.

~

However, it was a few days before the man came to the small shop again. But that was alright. It gave Zacharie time to work out the details of his plan, and by the time the man returned to the shop, he was prepared.

And his plan was set into motion the moment the man made his was loudly into the shop.

"Hello friend! How may my shop be of your services today?" The Merchant grinned, even if his face was concealed by the catlike mask that adorned his face today.  


It was a moment before the man replied, obviously distracted by the small piece of paper he grasped in his hand. Finally he spoke in his soft, yet strong voice.

"I am in need of clothing for the cold weather." The man got right to the point, giving a short, simple answer.

Zacharie clapped his hands together in excitement. Just one simple clap. Of course he had such things, it would be surprising even to himself if he didn't.

"Ah yes yes." The Merchant came out from behind the counter and led the taller man to the area of clothing.

This area of the shop was one of Zacharie's favorite areas. Not because it had very exciting things in it, but because of the setup. Everything was just the right hight for someone of his stature. Slightly inconvenient for someone who was tall and lanky. He watched as the man looked at various white sweaters, coats, and fleeces, pondering the words he should say to the oh so very obvious baseball player.

"Dear friend," the petite Merchant began, "what is your name? I am quite curious because you come to my shop so often." He waited for the man to reply from behind his mysterious mask. The man took his time answering the question. This made Zacharie somewhat impatient.

"Everyone I know calls me Batter." He finally said, holding a white sweater that was extremely soft to the touch. Batter's calloused hands ran over the fabric, seeming to like the feeling. And just as Zacharie thought, the Batter kept the sweater with him as he continued to look for clothing.

"Batter. What an interesting nickname..." Zacharie muttered, "well anyways, I wanted to invite you over for coffee after the shop closes. Would you be interested?" His plan was going much smoother than he thought, which was nice. The Merchant continued to linger by Batter, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I would like that very much." He spoke the words softly as he began to walk towards the counter with the few items he had chosen. The smaller man followed quickly, taking his place behind the counter. Then beginning the process of scanning that Batter's choice items.

"Wonderful! I shall see you after hours then? We can meet here and head out from here." Zacharie said as he neatly placed the clothing articles in a bag. Batter nodded and gave the Merchant the money required to take the items. Or as Zacharie like to call them 'credits'.

The Batter said his farewells and promised to be back soon. The petite being smiled.

A man of few words indeed.


	2. Lose the Mask, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zacharie has blue eyes! After all, this is an AU where everyone is human.

It was roughly ten minuets after closing time. Dammit, he was late. The Batter had promised he'd be there after closing time. The tall man picked up his pace in order to get to the shop quickly, there was no way he could contact the small Merchant to tell him that he would be slightly late.

The air was frigid due to the winter months, and for once in Batter's life he had actually taken the time to figure out what to wear when meeting the Merchant. After about twenty minuets of contemplating wether he should wear his new sweater or not, time had made his decision. He threw on the sweater and pants in order to not be late to his da- Wait. Could he call it a date? Or meeting? He didn't really know. Perhaps it was a friendly date? No matter what it was, clothing was the silly thing that made the Batter late.

By now it was 6:15 and he could see the shop from where he was, along with the smaller man waiting outside bundled up in a puffy coat. To be honest he looked like a marshmallow. Once he was finally near the Merchant he greeted him.

"Hello Zacharie." He said in a soft, slivery-like tone of voice. The Batter watched in interest as the petite man's head lifted in excitement, quickly shoving his phone into his pocket. Batter couldn't see Zacharie's face, but assumed he was smiling.

"Ah! Hello dear Batter! How are you?" The Merchant asked in a cheery tone. It was obvious that he was excited to see the baseball player. Zacharie held his hands near his chest, as if he was clasping if great importance to him.

The smallest of smiles fell upon the Batter's lips, it wasn't very often someone was excited to see him. It was nice for a change. He, himself was curious about the small Merchant. Although he never said anything for fear Zacharie wouldn't respond.

"I'm alright. What about you?" Batter didn't talk much, he usually just gave out small, short answers. And to be very honest he didn't like to talk. But for the sake of this date- or meeting, he was sure to at least make small talk. The Batter often wondered what the Merchant was really like. Zacharie seemed kind but who knew what was behind that mask. It could be anything. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he became aware of Zacharie's voice.

"... However, not much happened today. It was quite peaceful." The petite man finished. Shit, he wasn't listening, he needed to focus. Batter was a very emotionless person on the outside but on the inside, his mind was a constant flurry of thoughts.

They began to make their way to the coffee shop, continuing to make small talk. It was difficult at first for Batter but as time passed it got much easier. At this point they were talking about their personal lives. Now he knew some small details about Zacharie, he knew he had two cats, Pablo and Valerie, he lives alone, and he leads quite a normal life. And he knew that Zacharie probably learned a few things about him as well.

Batter was captivated by the petite Merchant's personality. He was so open and carefree, but thoughtful as well. It was very intriguing.

...

After coffee, the two men had chosen to go on a walk despite the harsh weather. This made Batter wish he had dressed better, but that was no matter he could cope with it. His face continued to hold a light smile as he listened to Zacharie. The Merchant's voice seemed to have a sing-song way to it, making it soothing to listen to.

During this time of year, the ground was rather slippery due to ice. It was common for people to slip if they weren't careful. Oh if only the Batter knew he would fall in love with someone when they slipped upon the ice.

Before he knew it, Zacharie had lost his footing and fell on his hands and knees. This sent coffee spilling all over the ground and for Zacharie to lose his most vital item.

Batter was quick to help him up, keeping one hand on the smaller man's shoulder and the other holding the smaller hand gently. To be perfectly honest this made the baseball player feel warm, he was lucky he could blame the cold for his blush. But he was met with a soft blue gaze when the Merchant looked up. Zacharie's skin was a tannish color, like a warm caramel. There were a few scars but other than that he looked... Beautiful.

"Are... Are you okay?" The taller of the two finally spoke, still lost in the baby blue eyes of the Merchant. The smaller man looked startled. As if he was caught doing something he shouldn't be. Zacharie's hands shot up to his own face knowing that something was terribly wrong.

His mask had fallen off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear friends! I would like to inform you that it will be awhile until chapter 3 comes along. Here are the reasons:
> 
> 1) Thanksgiving is coming up so I will be very busy.  
> 2) I hope to make chapter 3 a longer chapter. (Do not hold me to it however)  
> 3) I am having a minor writer's block.  
> 4) That's it.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the kudos so far! And if you have any suggestions for the story please please PLEASE tell me! I will absolutely take your suggestions into consideration!


	3. You Shouldn't Have Seen That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with chapter three!

The small merchant kept his hands close to his face. What was he to do? He was highly ashamed of his face for he thought it was so... So revolting. His heart was racing at the thought that this man, the man who came to his shop so often, had actually seen his disgusting face. It was terrifying. Surely he would never return to the shop again.

Oh how he would miss the Batter...

However that was not at all the case. Zacharie felt his body being pulled closer to the other man, and before he knew it his face was buried in the Batter's chest.

"Hold on. I'll grab your mask." The taller man picked up the mask, trying his best to keep Zacharie's face hidden. He might've not known much about the man still but he did know that he was ashamed of his face. 

Gently he placed mask upon the Merchant's face and pulled him close once again.

"You're covered in coffee. We should go someplace warm.."

Zacharie's face was flushed to a deep red. It was obvious that this man was aware of his insecurities and took them into consideration. It was very kind of him. His whole life he had hated his face, he hated his country, and most of all he hated his family for leaving him with such scars.

Which is why he had taken to the extreme of wearing a mask to hide his imperfections. Little did he know that his mask would no longer be of use soon. 

Before the petite Merchant knew what was happening, the Batter was leading him in the opposite direction from his home and his shop. That could possibly mean many things. However his mind was racing far too much to pay attention very well.

It was obvious he fancied this man. He fancied him the first day that he walked into his tiny shop. Little did the masked man know that for himself. All he knew is that he was intrigued by the Batter. 

That was when they entered the taller man's flat.

'Oh dear' were the words that crossed Zacharie's mind. It wash only their first time seeing each other outside of the shop and he was already at the other man's living space?

He could take great advantage of this opportunity. Zacharie smirked under his mask, he enjoyed his devious side.

Oh how he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It motivates me very much!


End file.
